Love Betrayal
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Saat terjadi pengkhianatan cinta oleh cinta yang kau anggap sejati, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kejadian pahit itu? Apa terus terpuruk atau berusaha bangkit kembali? RnR please!


Love Betrayal

***

-Disclaimer-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

***

Hitsugaya Toushiro Fic

Happy Reading !!

***

Hitsugaya Toushiro mengeratkan jaketnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya terkepal erat dan di masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia bersandar di kursi taman sambil menghirup udara dingin lalu menghembuskannya. Udara yang dia hembuskan terlihat jelas, membentuk kepulan asap lalu menghilang.

Mata emeraldnya menerawang berkali-kali ke seluruh penjuru taman dan tidak menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi di harapkannya.

Ia sudah menunggu sejak tadi di taman Karakura. Dari siang hari saat taman tersebut di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, berlanjut dengan senja yang di penuhi dengan pasangan yang akan pulang ke rumah, sampai hari telah malam.

Toushiro menengadah dan berpikir sejenak, apa ia harus terus menunggu di sini sampai orang itu datang? Tapi…

Apa dia akan datang ?

Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk berpikiran negatif dulu. Namun, akhirnya ia memilih untuk berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman.

Ia mulai menebak, apakah memang iya, Hinamori Momo tidak bisa berpaling pergi dari lelaki bernama Izuru Kira?

***

Toushiro menghempaskan diri ke atas sofa dan menemukan wajah cemas sahabatnya kecilnya, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya Toushiro.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau kelihatannya sedang memikirkan suatu hal beberapa hari ini. Apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" Rukia balas bertanya lalu menyuguhkan segelas kopi kesukaan Toushiro.

Tapi, Toushiro menolak dengan halus kopi tersebut lalu ia memejamkan matanya sebentar.

Dan wajah Hinamori Momo yang muncul dalam benaknya.

***

Toushiro mencintai Momo sepenuh hatinya. Ia hanya bisa memikirkan sosok Momo yang terkadang kesepian tanpa ada yang memperhatikan selain dirinya dan beberapa sahabat lain.

Tapi, kenapa itu semua justru di balas dengan sebuah pengkhianatan?

Toushiro merasa frustasi saat memergoki Momo bergandengan mesra dengan lelaki lain dan mereka berciuman di dalam mobil!

"Hinamori, sekarang tolong kau pilih, aku atau dia?" tanya Toushiro dingin.

Momo terdiam, lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakan sepatah kata untuk membela diri akan perbuatannya barusan.

"Gomenasai Shiro-chan, aku tidak bisa memilih di antara kalian berdua."

Toushiro memandang Momo lalu ia tersenyum sebentar. "Kenapa hal seperti ini yang kau lakukan Hinamori? Apa kau tahu ini semua tidaklah setimpal dengan semua yang aku berikan padamu?"

Momo semakin terdiam. Sedangkan lelaki di sebelahnya juga diam dan tidak berusaha membela diri seperti Momo, ia hanya memandang Toushiro dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Toushiro menghela napas. Ia lelah dan merasa kacau ketika tahu dirinya selama ini di bohongi oleh perempuan yang amat ia cintanya. Ia memegang dadanya sebentar dan menatap Momo, "Kau tahu Hinamori, rasanya hatiku teriris saat ini juga."

"Kalau kau masih punya hati dan memilihku, datanglah ke taman Karakura. Aku akan menunggu di sana," kata Toushiro sebelum pergi. Ia hanya berharap, semoga apa yang di katakannya ini akan membuat sebuah keputusan berarti.

***

Namun, tidak seperti yang di bayangkan, Momo tidak pernah datang ke taman Karakura, bahkan sejak hari itu ia mendengar bahwa Momo sudah meninggalkan kota Karakura dan pergi ke luar negeri bersama lelaki yang waktu itu—yang di ketahui bernama Izuru Kira.

"_Kau terlalu setia dengannya Toushiro! Kau tahu bukan bahwa dia tidak lagi mencintaimu, kenapa kau masih juga menunggunya?!"_

"_Hitsugaya, kau tidak bisa terus begini, kau harus tegas pada hatimu. Kau harus yakin, janganlah bimbang atau kau akan semakin hancur."_

"_Hitsugaya-kun, tolonglah, janganlah kau melukai dirimu sendiri."_

Semua kata-kata mengalir dari mulut sahabatnya tapi tidak pernah di gubris olehnya. Hatinya tidak siap dengan segala tuntutan itu, ia tidak bisa melupakan Momo secepat mungkin.

***

"Hitsugaya-kun," panggil Rukia.

Lamunan Toushiro buyar dalam sekejab lalu membuka matanya dan menatap mata violet Rukia. "Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau memikirkan Hinamori?" tanya Rukia pelan, sangat pelan sampai Toushiro hampir saja tidak mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku Kuchiki, aku tidak bisa melupakannya—"

"Kau sudah berjanji pada kami semua, sahabat-sahabatmu, bahwa kau akan melupakan perempuan itu! Tapi kenapa kau tidak menepatinya?!" tanya Rukia kesal. Suaranya bergetar namun sinar di mata violetnya berubah. Ia marah sekaligus sedih menatap kondisi Toushiro yang sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Kuchiki, maafkan aku," kata Toushiro lagi. Ia tak mampu mengatakan kata lain selain kata maaf.

Rukia terdiam. Ia tidak pernah semarah dan juga sesedih ini pada seseorang, termasuk pada saat ia membenci seseorang yang sering menganggunya atau saat Hisana meninggalkan dirinya dan juga Kuchiki Byakuya karena sakit yang di deritanya.

Sungguh, apa yang Rukia rasakan kali ini mengalahi apa pun yang pernah ia rasakan.

***

"Kuchiki," panggil Toushiro.

Rukia menoleh dan tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. "Apa?"

"Kau tahu bukan, saat matahari tenggelam di senja hari, maka hari akan berganti malam? Saat itulah bulan mulai muncul dan menggantikan sang surya untuk menyinari bumi," kata Toushiro.

Alis Rukia terangkat, ia bingung. Apa lagi yang di pikirkan oleh sang novelis itu?

"Tapi, bulan tidak pernah sendiri, ada bintang-bintang yang selalu bersamanya—menemaninya sepanjang malam, dan membuat sinarnya semakin terang. Tapi, apa kau pernah memperhatikan? Saat bintang tiba-tiba menghilang dan pergi, bulan tak mampu menerangi malam sendirian. Sinarnya semakin meredup seiring malam semakin gelap dan akhirnya ia mati." Mata Toushiro mulai berkaca-kaca. Kepalanya mengarah ke jendela dan matanya menatap lurus keluar.

Ia menatap langit sebentar, begitu juga Rukia. Langit malam itu terlihat mendung. Tidak ada bintang-bintang sama sekali, hanya ada satu bulan yang meredup sinarnya dan mulai tertutupi oleh awan hitam.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan bulan?" tanya Toushiro dengan suara bergetar.

Rukia menggeleng—padahal ia telah menebak apa jawabannya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan bulan?" tanyanya.

"Sang bulan yang agung telah kehilangan sinarnya… sama sepertiku," Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi… butiran air mata itu mengalir begitu saja. Ia menangis untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Ia menangis untuk pertama kalinya karena cinta yang di anggapnya sejati.

Apa ia bodoh? Tidak, ia tidak bodoh, ia hanya terlalu mencintai Momo sampai tidak melihat celah kebohongan yang semakin melebar ke arah kata pengkhianatan.

"Hitsugaya-kun," panggil Rukia. Namun, Toushiro tidak menggubrisnya. Ia merasa semakin lelah dan tidak bisa berpikir banyak. Ia bukan saja berantakan, ia telah hancur dan jatuh dalam jurang yang terlalu dalam.

"Hitsugaya-kun, aku tahu kau mencintainya, tapi kau harus bisa melupakannya. Ia tidak lagi mencintaimu Hitsugaya-kun, kau tahu itu bukan?" tanya Rukia. Suaranya juga bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca namun tampak kosong dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ia berusaha untuk menahan tangis.

"Aku tahu itu Kuchiki, aku hanya tidak bisa melakukannya. Itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, apalagi aku sangatlah mencintainya," kata Toushiro, suaranya terdengar parau. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus di katakan.

Ia baru menyadari

…ia telah kehilangan seseorang.

Hianmori Momo, dialah cinta pertama dan terakhir di hatinya, walau semua berakhir dengan saling melukai satu sama lain.

"Janganlah bimbang, Hitsugaya-kun, kau akan kehilangan arah dalam hidupmu bila kau terus seperti ini," kata Rukia.

"Tanya hatimu Hitsugaya-kun, lalu tegaskan jawabanmu untuk akhir dari semuanya," kata Rukia.

Toushiro menggeleng. Apa lagi yang akan ia tanyakan pada hatinya, karena ia merasa hatinya telah beku dan mati.

"Hitsugaya-kun, cobalah. Kau tidak akan terlihat konyol bila bertanya akan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya pada hatimu sendiri, justru kalau kau tidak melakukannya orang-orang di sekelilingmu akan kecewa," ujar Rukia, sesekali ia mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia tidak boleh menangis atau ia akan membuat Toushiro semakin sedih.

Ia harus terlihat kuat agar Toushiro tahu bahwa ada sahabat yang siap membantunya di sini.

"Ingatlah Hitsugaya-kun, walau Momo telah kau lupakan, cinta yang pernah berlangsung dengan indah itu akan tetap ada Hitsugaya-kun. Ada di sini," Rukia menunjuk dada Toushiro, "Di hatimu."

Seketika itu juga, air mata Toushiro berhenti mengalir, seolah keajaiban baru saja datang seperti takdir yang baru saja di gariskan oleh Tuhan.

"Di sini?" tanya Toushiro lalu memegang dadanya. Rukia mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau boleh melupakannya tapi kau boleh juga masih menyimpan semua kenangan indah bersama Hinamori, anggaplah ini sebuah pelajaran untukmu. Mungin dia bukanlah cinta sejatimu, sadarlah Hitsugaya-kun, cinta sejatimu masih ada di luar sana. Dia menunggumu Hitsugaya-kun," ujar Rukia.

Sinar mata Toushiro berubah. Rukia benar. Ia tidak boleh terus begini. Ia harus bangkit kembali dan kembali mencari cinta sejatinya.

Ya, ia harus.

***

To : Hinamori Phones

_Sayonara Hinamori. Aku tidak bisa menunggumu lagi, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi. Mungkin memang benar, kau bukanlah cinta sejatiku. Semoga kau bahagia bersama orang yang lebih mencintaimu daripada aku, selamat tinggal._

Send : Yes

***

Author : Shit. Abal. Gaje. Jelek. Kayaknya ada typo nyelip tapi aku nggak baca –ato males mengoreksi?-. Kayaknya _feel _di fic ini nggak dapet lagi -_-"

Kehabisan stok judul –lagi- jadi _sorry_ kalo judulnya malah terkesan nggak nyambung XD

Dan kalo ada kesalahan di bagian judul mohon maaf, nggak pinter bahasa inggris aku xD

Mungkin ada saatnya aku vakum di genre romance dan hurt/comfort dan angst XD –LOH? kok nyambung ke sini?-

**Ya udah deh, review ?**


End file.
